


Everything I love about you

by anime_fanatic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi is bad at showing affection, M/M, Oikawa writes, iwaoi - Freeform, kiyoyachi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_fanatic/pseuds/anime_fanatic
Summary: Iwaizumi wasn't there when he woke up, instead the covers were flung back and the bed sheets were rumpled from where Iwaizumi had slept the night before. Oikawa missed turning his head to see the sleeping figure of his boyfriend. Iwaizumi had gotten up early and came back home late, this had been happening for a few weeks now, and god Oikawa would've been lying if he said he didn't miss him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 24





	1. Tooru Oikawa's favourite food is milk bread!

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of angsty but it starts with a lot of fluff  
> the middle part is kinda angsty though

Iwaizumi lay awake while his boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru, slept beside him.

No one else knew this but, Oikawa snores. Not wake up the whole house, or in this case apartment, snores, just quiet snoring.

Iwaizumi found it sort of... comforting, and he could always make fun of Oikawa for it.

Iwaizumi stared up at the ceiling as he contemplated... stuff.

Somehow his train of thought went right back to thinking about Oikawa, not that Iwaizumi minded that all too much.

"Tooru Oikawa's favourite food is milk bread"  
  


That was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to what Tooru Oikawa likes, and no one knew him better than Iwaizumi.

He knew about the way Oikawa's eyes sparkled when he smelled something sweet, the way he fiddled with his fingers when he was overthinking about something, how he brushed his hands through his hair when he was stressed, Iwaizumi knew all of these things.

Those were the things that made Oikawa, Oikawa.

Also, milk bread wasn't just Oikawa's favourite food, he looked at milk bread like it was his lifeline, it almost made Iwaizumi jealous.

One other thing too  
  


"-and his personal motto is, 'if you're gonna hit it, hit it 'til it breaks'"

Iwaizumi knew for sure that Oikawa's real personal motto was something along the lines of:

**"Iwa-chaaannnn~"**

Wait that sounded way too real, way too close. Iwaizumi was snapped out of his daydream and instinctively turned to face a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at him.

Oikawa blinked and the edges of his eyes crinkled as his lips turned upward into a grin.

"Iwa-chaann you look traumatised!"

Iwaizumi probably WAS traumatised, he wasn't ready for Oikawa to just suddenly wake up.

"I'm not traumatised, Stupidkawa" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and ruffled Oikawa's hair.

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and frowned slightly as if in thought before planting a small kiss on Iwaizumi's cheek.

The corners of Iwaizumi's lips turned upwards in a small smile and he kissed Oikawa's forehead.

"Now go to sleep Crappykawa"

Oikawa huffed and took Iwaizumi's hand, intertwining their fingers before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

Iwaizumi smiled at his boyfriend before staring up at the ceiling again.

* * *

Iwaizumi always woke up after Oikawa, it was insane.

Iwaizumi turned on his side, he was no longer startled when he saw two eyes staring back at him. But it was still kind of unsettling.

"Good morning Iwa-chan!" Oikawa's voice rang throughout the room, Iwaizumi found that he liked this routine of waking up to see Oikawa lying beside him.

Iwaizumi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and placed a light kiss on his boyfriends lips.

"Good morning Tooru"

Iwaizumi slowly got up out of bed and took Oikawa's hand before travelling to the kitchen

Iwaizumi went to the kitchen while Oikawa cleaned up the livingroom to prepare for breakfast.

Oikawa heard two soft cracks as Iwaizumi started making breakfast, he assumed it was eggs, Iwaizumi always liked eating eggs for breakfast.

Iwaizumi was frying the eggs as he got some plates from the cupboard.

Iwaizumi turned the handle to turn off the hob before he swiftly put the eggs on both the plates. Iwaizumi got some butter and two pieces of bread before making his way into the now tidy livingroom.

Oikawa smiled up at Iwaizumi, he had used the milk bread that they bought in Akai Hana, a shop run by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

Iwaizumi placed both plates on the table in front of the sofa, Oikawa immediately went for the milkbread before even touching his egg.

Iwaizumi smiled and ruffled Oikawa's hair, ruining all of the hard work he had put into it.

Oikawa whined and leaned into Iwaizumi with his hand on his forehead, palm facing up.

"Iwa-chaannn, it took me hoouurss to get my hair ready"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and put his arm around Oikawa.

"It must be tiring being so dramatic this early in the morning"

Oikawa turned his head around so he was facing Iwaizumi.

"so meaaann Iwa-chan"

Oikawa puffed his bottom lip out in a pout before erupting into a giggling mess.

Iwaizumi had found that laughter was contagious, he had learnt this from how everytime Oikawa laughed, Iwaizumi had ended up laughing not too soon after.

This time wasn't an exception.

Oikawa's eyes seemed to widen in happiness as he looked at Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan! I looovvee youu~"

Iwaizumi's cheeks flushed a light pink colour, he was never good with openly confessing love, but with Oikawa it seemed to come so easily.

Iwaizumi hesitated for a second before quickly leaning over toward Oikawa, embracing him and leaning his head on his shoulder.

"L-love you too, Tooru"

Oikawa smirked and kissed Iwaizumi's cheek.

"Stop being such a tsundere Iwa-chaaannn"

Iwaizumi smiled and hugged Oikawa tighter, he really did love Oikawa Tooru. Nothing could change that.

Until something did.

* * *

Iwaizumi wasn't there when he woke up, instead the covers were flung back and the bed sheets were rumpled from where Iwaizumi had slept the night before.

Oikawa missed turning his head to see the sleeping figure of his boyfriend.

Iwaizumi had gotten up early and came back home late, this had been happening for a few weeks now, and god Oikawa would've been lying if he said he didn't miss him.

Oikawa hobbled over to the kitchen, his eyes were groggy and he hadn't bothered to fix his bedhead so his hair was standing on end in every direction possible.

Oikawa missed the sound of the pan sizzling as Iwaizumi fried some eggs, he missed the way Iwaizumi would blush everytime he told him he loved him, he missed everything about Iwaizumi but it seemed like Iwaizumi wasn't even living in their shared apartment anymore.

Oikawa looked at his trembling hands, several tears had dropped onto the backs of his hands. "Is it- is it my fault?"

Without eating, Oikawa got up from his spot on the sofa, walking back to his and Iwaizumi's shared room. Well, it seems more like Oikawa's room now.

Oikawa lifted up a couple of books from the desk, underneath were some crumpled sheets of paper.

Oikawa spread the papers over the desk, some were tear stained and the ink was smudged on others. It was still pretty easy to make out what he'd been writing though.

> **Confrontation 1, I'm so, so sorry**

~~_Iwa-chan_ ~~ _Iwaizumi, I don't really know how to ex-explain... god I'm such a loser I'm stuttering on paper._

_Let me try again, I wanted to ask a question, I doubt I'll ever be able to ask you in person so I'm just going to write it down here and torture myself with all the horrible ways this could go. Before I say anything though, I want... I want to say sorry. Sorry for not being enough for you.  
If I ever confront you about my suspicions then just know that... I love you, I alwyas have and I always will. _

_Now for my question, was it my fault? Wait no, of course it's my fault. I'm so clingy and annoying. I'm so sorry ~~Iwa-cha~~ Iwaizumi._

> **Confrontation 2-...**

~~_I don't_ ~~

_~~I'm not sure~~ _

_When did it start? Oh yeah... 30th December. You seem- I don't know how to put it. No wait, I know exactly how to put it. I'm just too sared to write it dowm. it would be like admitting I've lost._

_You've known me for a very long time, and you know that I hate admitting when I've lost._

_But I feel like it's time to finally admit I've lost._

_It's hard when it's the one thing I don't want to admit to losing though._

_And it's you._

_So I'll... I'll finally admit it._

_I love you, but I've lost you._

_And now I don't know how to deal with it._

> **Confrontation...**

_I should stop numbering these._

_I was never one for sitting still and just writing for hours on end._

_Although that's all I'm ever doing now._

_I lost too much to turn back now, and I've loved you too much to take it all back._

_I'm sorry... I never wanted to admit it, I never wanted to feel this much pain. The pain isn't there anymore though. I cry myself to sleep most nights, though it seems almost comforting now. A small part of me believes that... believes that you still love me. But if you loved me then I wouldn't wake up to an empty bed, our apartment wouldn't feel cold, my heart wouldn't feel so- so numb. Iwa-chan... I love you. I lost you. And now I don't know if I'll ever be able to see your smile again._

_So I'm sorry._

_The way things have headed downhill has taken a huge toll on me. It hurts so much. I'm so lonely. So, so lonely._

> **Confrontation... I don't know anymore**

_It's been a few months, I still love you and always will love you._

_And I miss you, more than anything in the world._

_I just rembered, it's almost my birthday. In one month._

_Since it's now June, there's a month until my birthday. Should I be happier? I feel like I should be. I'm turning 25. None of that matters though, you're not here... you're almost never here. I want to see you, to hug you, kiss you, anything to prove to me that it isn't a dream._

_In my dreams you always fade away, you never speak and your face is always blurry. I think I may be forgetting what you look and sound like. It's only been a few months. I really am a dumbass. Shittykawa. Crappykawa. Stupidkawa. I remember that time we were hanging out with Matsun and Makki, I overheard you say something. It made me so happy.  
You said that I was more important to you than anyone else in the entire world, including yourself. God, you are such a sentimental drunk. _

_You sap._

_But... if I was more important than anyone else in the world, why would you cheat on me with her?_

_Kiyoko Shimizu._

_I can tell why though, she's much prettier than me. Are you happy?_

* * *

"Bye Yachi, I'll see you later!" Kiyoko had a small smile on her face with one hand to her phone as she held it to her ear, the other was rested on her lap as she waited for Iwaizumi. 

They met up in a small cafe called 'Kuroi Karasu'. It was run by someone called Sugawara Koushi. 

Kiyoko and Iwaizumi always took a windowseat, mainly because Kiyoko liked window seats. 

Iwaizumi arrived at the same time as he usually did, he sat down opposite Kiyoko, a small smile that mirrored hers was plastered across his face. "Hi Kiyoko"  
  
"Hajime!" Kiyoko pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and brushed a strand of her behind her ear.

Iwaizumi moved over so he was sitting beside Kiyoko, she furrowed her brows and looked up at him. "You look tired Hajime-kun, you should sleep more"  
  
"I can't face Oikawa, I would let it slip too soon, It's too hard to keep secrets from him"


	2. Tooru Oikawa loves Hajime Iwaizumi

Iwaizumi sat in the livingroom, he had his face in his hands and his short crop of messy black hair had several strands poking out in every direction.

In short, Iwaizumi Hajime was a mess.

There were dark circles underneath his eyes as he sat on the couch in the livingroom.

The clock read quarter past midnight.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and put his hands over his head.

Iwaizumi slowly opening his eyes as he heard a small noise at the door of the livingroom.

Oikawa was leaning against the doorframe, he was tugging on his pajama sleeves and just looked freaking adorable.

Iwaizumi saw the state his biyfriend was in, dark circles under his eyes, his oh-so beloved hair was a complete mess.

Iwaizumi wanted to cry just seeing his boyfriend like this, but he knew if he did he would accidently let slip why he hadn't been home for all those weeks.

So instead, Iwaizumi picked himself up off the couch and gently took Oikawa's hand in his.

"I-Iwa-chan?" Oikawa felt tears pricking at the edges of his eyes and he fought to keep control of hsi emotions.

It was a one sided battle though, and soon choked sobs broke the silence that hung in the room.

Iwaizumi was too busy fighting his own battle against his emotions to speak.

He carefully brought Oikawa back to bed and lay down next to him, Oikawa's arms were wrapped around him as they both drifted off to sleep.

When Oikawa awoke Iwaizumi was nowhere to be seen, he was probably with that Shimizu girl. A weird emotion bubbled up inside Oikawa that made him feel sick.

Oikawa slowly traversed his way to the desk and lifted up the books to get to his papers. Only to find that they weren't there.

Oikawa felt a shiver go up his spine and a small bead of perspiration mad eit's way down his forehead.

The ringing of his mobile phone stopped him from spiralling into madness.

Oikawa shakily picked up his phone and checked the caller ID. Iwa-chan, with two red hearts on either side of his name.

Oikawa clicked the green phone icon and pressed his mobile phone to his ear.

"Can you come to the Aoba Johsai gym at noon?"

Oikawa hummed a quick response before hanging up and putting the phone back on the couch.

He hurried to his room and carefully applied some make-up to cover the dark circles under his eyes.

* * *

Oikawa stood in front of the place he had loved when he was in high school.

He slowly made his way into the gym, the first things his eyes landed on were his former team members.

Oikawa wanted to cry, run up to them, hug them.

But a lingering thought on his mind didn't let him.

_Where's Iwa-chan?_

Oikawa looked carefully and saw that each member was holding a bouquet of flowers.

He carefully stepped forward and towards Matsukawa, who in turn outstretched his hands.

Oikawa gently took the bouquet of flowers, they were Forget-Me-Nots, bowing his head.

"Thank you Matsun-chan~"

Matsukawa pulled a face before smirking and ruffling Oikawa's hair.

Oikawa noticed that there was a small ring on Matsukawa's ring finger, it was silver with a sapphire embedded in it and small writing etched on the side.

Oikawa grinned and said nothing of it.

Something in the bouquet caught Oikawa's eyes and he carefully fished around the beautiful flowers before pulling out a small card.

He immediately recognised Iwaizumi's handwriting.

There was only one word on the card, the word 'Will' in cursive lettering.

Oikawa was just a little bit confused but he went down the line of his former team members.

Oikawa gently took the bouquet of white roses from Hanamaki.

On Hanamaki's ring finger, Oikawa saw the same ring as the one he saw on Matsukawa's.

Oikawa whistled, "Good for you Makki-chan~"

Once again, there was another small card inside the bouquet.

This time it was the word 'You' written on the card in loopy handwriting.

This only feuled Oikawa's confusion, what in the world was happening?

Oikawa went to Watari, who held a bouquet of daisies.

This flower thing was getting weird, Oikawa kind of wished he knew flower language but unfortunately, he didn't.

"Watari-chan~ My favourite kouhai!"

Oikawa let out a small giggle and caught several joking glares before the rest erupted into giggles. They quickly composed themselves as Oikawa took out the next card.

This card had the word 'Marry' on it, Oikawa thought he had an idea of what the rest were going to say but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. Although what other conclusions were there to jump to?

Oikawa moved along the line and took a bouquet of white gloxinias from Yahaba.

On this card was the word 'Me'.

Oikawa didn't know whether to cry or laugh at this point.

"Thank you Yahaba-chaann"

Yahaba rolled his eyes before cracking a small smile.

Oikawa smiled back and went over to Kyoutani, he had to use both arms to carry the bouquets at this point.

In Kyoutani's hands was a bouquet of pink hydrangeas.

This card clearly had his name printed on it in that same fancy lettering.

"Mad dog-chan! Who knew you liked flowers?"

Oikawa laughed off the glare that was shot at him by Kyoutani before turning forward, he had almost forgotten that Iwaizumi wasn't there.

Well, now he was.

Oikawa saw Iwaizumi on one knee holding a small black box, inside the box was a ring with a pastel teal gem embedded in it. The ring was silver and it looked like three thin pieces of metal had been braided together to form it.

Oikawa felt tears pricking his eyes as he let the bouquets drop to the floor, his vision blurred and he felt strong arms wrap around him as he cried.

"Tooru?" Iwaizumi's voice was soft, Oikawa would have found it really weird if he wasn't crying his eyes out in front of all his former members and his boyfriend.

Iwaizumi looked up at everyone in the gym and they took it as a silent message to leave.

As everyone filed out of the gym, Iwaizumi gently rubbed Oikawa's back to calm him down.

While Oikawa was calming down, Iwaizumi spoke to him.

"I found the papers on your desk, please don't ever call me Iwaizumi, it would sound too weird."

Oikawa felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Also, you're beautiful, so much prettier than Kiyoko-san. Her girlfriend would probably deny that but we're both kind of biased."

Iwaizumi threaded his hands in Oikwa's hair, Oikawa wanted to sigh in relief and also hit himself for being so stupid but instead he just made a small whine and buried his head in Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"I don't think you've actually properly looked at Kiyoko-san though, one time we met up and she was wearing ripped jeans, Doc Martens, a black T-shirt and a hooded flannel."

Oikawa giggled and Iwaizumi hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, I couldn't face you yet, I'm no good at keeping secrets when it comes to you."

Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi's cheek and tightened his grip on the latter's tear-soaked T-shirt.

"Do you know how hard it is to get a hold of everyone? Especially Makki and Matsun, god were they annoying."

Oikawa could've stayed there all day, listening to Iwaizumi rant about what happened.

"Also I have something for you, I made it myself."

Oikawa felt confusion and curiosity swirl inside of him.

Iwaizumi handed Oikawa a bundled up jumper, he had tried to fold it but things very obviously hadn't gone according to plan.

When Oikawa saw the mess of the jumper he swiftly unwrapped it from the hell Iwaizumi had put it through and giggled.

"It's not that hard to fold a jumper Iwa-chan~"

Iwaizumi's face heated up and he looked away.

"S-shut up trashykawa, happy birthday."

July 20th, was it that time of the year already?

Oikawa pouted and turned his head away from Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi turned back towrds Oikawa in confusion and shock.

"Are you ok?"

"I almost died on my 26th birthdaayyy, I'm to young to die!"

Oikawa whined and Iwaizumi looked at him skeptically before laughing.

"Yes."

Iwaizumi was once again, confused.

"Huh?"

"Yes. I will marry you."

Iwaizumi's eyes widened and now it was his turn to cry.

Oikawa giggled and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi while looking at the present he was just given, it was a baby pink jumper with a mint green alien face in the middle. It had also been bundled up with two alien plushies.

Oikawa had to admit, Iwaizumi's craftsmanship was pretty good.

"You're such a sap Iwa-chan, did you really spend all that time preparing this?"

Iwaizumi hit Oikawa on the back of his head.

"don't make me regret this."

Oikawa's eyes suddenly lit up and his mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"I'm going to be an Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and hugged Oikawa.

"I'm going to have to get used to calling you Haji-chan then!"

Iwaizumi sighed and pinched Oikawa's side which resulted in an annoyed whine from the other.

"I thought I'd be done with that stupid 'Iwa-chan' nickname and there you go, makig another one for me on the spot."

"Don't lie Haji-chan~ you looovee your nicknames!"

Iwaizumi smiled and thought to himself that he could definitely live with this, for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made a few mistakes  
> Also I forgot about Kindaichi and Kunimi when I was writing about that part in the gym  
> Just pretend they're busy or somethingbr />


End file.
